


Small Tokens Of Affection

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Sif just to wanted to woo her girlfriend. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Darcy/Sif, AU, complete.)





	Small Tokens Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day eleven was "rest day". I'm actually not sure if that was a prompt or if authors doing the challenge were given a break day, but whatever. I had fun writing this either way. Sif/Darcy to mix things up at least a tiny bit.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. I am neither affiliated with, nor do I own Green Peace. Written for fun, not for profit.

"So, what does one do on a 'rest day'?"

Darcy looked up at Sif from under her hat.

"Exactly what we're doing."

Sif frowned.

"We're doing nothing."

Darcy yawned.

"Exactly. We're resting. Lazing in the sun, drinking juice, getting sun-baked. But you could swim if you're bored I guess?"

Sif brightened.

"A-ha! I shall conquer a mighty sea creature for you!"

It was Darcy's turn to frown.

"No. I'm not dealing with Green Peace again. You can bring me a seashell or something."

Sif lit up.

"With nothing inside it! And no bigger than my foot!"

Sif crossed her arms.

"I see you have not forgotten my defeat of the mighty squid. Very well. I shall bring you a _small_ token of my affection this time."

Darcy smiled. Just this once, they were going to have a lazy day.

* * *

"Sif!"

Sif crossed her arms again.

"I honoured our agreement. It is smaller than your foot and not alive!"

Darcy waved the necklace incredulously.

"Yes but it's a necklace. Made from _ancient gold coins_. That you got _from a shipwreck!_ "

Sif frowned for the second time that day.

"Is this like the amphora?"

"Yes!"

Sif sighed.

"I shall call the museum."

**Author's Note:**

> One more prompt filled, seventeen more to go. I actually had lots of time left this once. :P Comments are love.
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Let me know if you want more Sif/Darcy fics on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com. :)


End file.
